


Hardly an Us

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Choking, Coercion, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Manipulation, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick is an Asshole, Sexual Manipulation, Sorry not sorry for this, hebephillia, pedophilic implications, using mood swings to keep other from being comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty is used to this, but that doesn't mean he's okay with it.





	Hardly an Us

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love sick, nasty Rickmorty as much as I love cute Rickmorty and I gotta get better at writing it so here we gooooo this took ages

Morty knew what Rick wanted the moment the man told him to get in the ship.

He knew that look in his grandfather’s cold, icy eyes.

He still failed to prepare himself for what would happen every time though.

Rick followed him closely and once they got in the ship, he climbed into the backseat, sitting down with his legs together and arms hugging himself, shoulders hunched. He knew from experience that Rick would just pull him onto his lap and do it like that if he didn’t climb back there himself. There were some old pillows back there but those were less for his comfort and more for Rick to have easier access to different positions. He tried not to think about that. He tried not to think about all of this.

“Take off your shirt and—and—and pants, Morty” Rick said as he pulled out of the garage, flying up out of the atmosphere to head for his favorite star system to fuck his grandson in. It was beautiful and quiet, they had complete privacy. “And leave those underwear on, I—I want to take those off myself,” he added, chuckling.

Morty swallowed hard, stalling. But now was no time to disobey his grandfather and he hesitantly pulled his shirt over his head, locking eyes with the man in the rearview mirror. He sucked on his lower lip, pressing his legs together more firmly at Rick’s smirk and the hungry look in the man’s eyes. He clutched his shirt close to him as he saw his grandfather’s gaze lower.

“Pants too _Morty_ ” Rick said, licking his teeth and shifting his grip on the steering wheel. He was already half hard in his trousers, had been since he had gotten home and was able to get Morty alone, and he was going fast through space, eager to get to his destination and fuck his pretty little grandson into the back seats.

Morty forced himself to flick his gaze away, setting his shirt off to the side and ignoring the temptation to cover his soft chest. He didn’t have…breasts per say, at least, not more than any other guy, but he was quite soft there, enough for Rick to squeeze a little bit, and his nipples were fat. He was shy about it, but what was worse was having to see how much Rick liked it. Rick managed to make his body feel like it wasn’t his.

It belonged to Rick.

_He_ belonged to Rick.

Morty leaned back against the seats after taking off his shoes, lifting his bottom up to push his pants down before sitting again and trying to ignore his arousal. It made things complicated.

Rick eased his foot off the pedal until the ship came to a stop once he made it to their destination and stood, bent over to fit of course, and took off his lab coat, toeing off his shoes as well. He dropped his labcoat in the driver’s seat before climbing into the back, grinning at his grandson as he knelt on the seats, a knee on either side of the boy’s thighs. He held Morty by the chest, just under the arms, pushing the boy back against the seat and bending down to claim his mouth in a kiss.

It was all teeth and tongue and Morty whimpered as Rick’s tongue invaded his mouth. He had never really liked tongue, it made his mouth too full, and Rick tasted like whiskey.

The man’s stubble was scratching him.

Rick slid his hands down, and then back up, under Morty’s shirt, running his fingers over the ridges of the boy’s ribs before pinching his soft nipples and dragging his finger nails down to his belly.

It elicited quite the pretty noise from his grandson.

That only had him kissing more forcefully, bound to make Morty’s lips swollen and wet with the rough sloppiness of it all and he growled, holding the boy’s hips tight.

But all too soon Morty was turning his head away to gulp in air and Rick kissed along the boy’s jaw to his neck, running his teeth against the skin. He pulled his grandson’s legs open enough to slip a hand between the Morty’s thighs, cupping the boy’s erection and balls through his briefs and sucking on his neck.

Morty clutched at Rick’s sweater, biting his lip, and his stomach churned as the man sucked marks into his skin, his cock pulsing against his palm.

It felt good.

Really good.

It always did.

It made him sick.

Rick didn’t bite, not for now at least, but he threatened to, pressing his teeth into Morty’s flesh and dragging them across his skin. He wasn’t as kind with his hands though, the hand between Morty’s legs sliding to the boy’s hip, griping crushingly, fingers digging in and bound to leave bruises as the other went under his shirt again to squeeze a nipple roughly.

Morty mewled, arching against the pain since his back was pressed against the seat and he couldn’t do much else, but his cock twitched in his briefs so it…it couldn’t be that bad he guessed. But god, the stinging pain in his nipple, the aching pain in his hip, and the feeling of Rick’s teeth on his neck was making his heart hammer and his stomach twist.

A small, whiny “Rick” fell from his lips as the man let go of his nipple and instead cupped his pec, sucking and mouthing at his neck again.

Rick growled slightly, raking his nails down Morty’s chest, one catching on the boy’s nipple and making him squeak before taking one of his grandson’s hands, prying the fingers from his sweater. “C’mon baby,” he urged, bringing Morty’s small hand down to his erection, still confined in his trousers, and held it there with his much larger hand. “Touch me will ya? I—I can’t do all the work here.”

Morty shuddered as Rick nibbled at his jaw and he felt the man’s firm cock through his trousers, reluctantly squeezing it, which pulled a gentle groan from his grandfather. He used to be sort of proud of the fact that he could make Rick make those noises, back when he thought he wanted this, wanted Rick, but now it just made him feel weird.

“That’s right Morty,” Rick rumbled, letting go of his grandson’s hand to hold the boy’s face, slipping his thumb into his mouth. He pressed it against Morty’s tongue, felt his teeth and the silky insides of his cheek.

He knew what that mouth felt like around his cock.

“Undo my pants.”

Morty swallowed, bringing his other hand down, both shaky as he unbuckled Rick’s belt, pulling the leather through the metal before undoing the man’s pants button. He stopped as he was pulled into another kiss but it seemed as though Rick deemed what he had done was enough, as the man unzipped the fly himself.

Rick broke the kiss with a parting nip, leaning up and watching Morty darkly after pulling off his sweater, licking his teeth as he reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock, hard and heavy.

Morty swallowed again, thickly, as he eyed his grandfather’s cock, flushed and large and intimidating. It throbbed in the man’s hand. Thankfully for him, it was only slightly longer than average, but that was plenty enough to ruin him, not to mention how goddamn thick it was. Rick would say that he was made to take it but he didn’t know how that was possible when it was so hard to handle.

“Yy-you like it, huh Morty?” Rick chuckled at his grandson’s red face and blatant staring, stroking himself slowly.

Morty didn’t respond, just lifted a hand to wipe his lips of spit and then chew on his knuckle, looking away.

Rick let go of his cock, taking Morty under the arms and lifting him up to switch places, settling down into the seat and pushing the boy down to kneel. He also pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles before leaning back, letting his legs fall open and smirking down at his grandson. “Come on, suck it pretty boy.”

Morty’s gaze flicked between Rick and the man’s cock, anxiety evident and stomach rolling.

Rick rolled his eyes, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Morty’s curls, taking the base of his cock in his other hand. “I won’t choke you” he promised, pulling the boy closer.

Morty bit his lip, uncertain, but he trusted Rick -for worse- and let him pull him in, hesitantly putting his hands on the man’s hips, fingers and palms tingling at the contact. He pressed his lips to the head of Rick’s cock, looking up at the man through his lashes and his heart lept into his throat at the look his grandfather was giving him. He stuck out his tongue to shyly lap at Rick’s cock before gingerly taking the head into his mouth, suckling.

“Fuck, there you—yy—you go Morty,” Rick breathed, stroking Morty’s hair back and pressed _gently_ on the boy’s head, attempting to keep him comfortable.

Morty only felt sicker as he took more of Rick’s cock, jaw already aching a little. He could hardly fit it in his mouth really, he could _just_ manage to open up enough. Still, he bobbed his head carefully on the shaft, sucking on each pull dutifully and looked at Rick’s belly to avoid seeing him, watching the way the man’s abdomen moved.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He of course could, nostrils flaring as breathed though his nose, but he felt like he was suffocating.

Or drowning.

The firm hand on his head didn’t help.

Rick wasn’t pushing him down, but he wasn’t letting him pull off.

“C’mon Morty, I—I know yyyou—you can be a good little cocksucker for grandpa” Rick hummed. But he sighed when Morty kept up his less than average blowjob, shifting his hand and curling his fingers to grip the boy’s curls tight. “You can do better than this, kid” he grumbled, pushing his grandson’s head down and forcing his cock all the way into his throat.

The sound that was ripped out of Morty was awkward and gurgling before he was gagging on the obstruction his throat, nose pressed in Rick’s pubes. Now he couldn’t breathe for real and he panicked, pushing at Rick desperately with his hands and trying to pull off as he screwed up his face and tears pricked his eyes.

“Fuck,” Rick grunted as Morty choked on his cock, watching the tears well up and slip down the boy’s cheeks.

He held Morty there for ten full seconds before letting go.

Morty pulled off immediately with a heave and a cough, frantically gulping in lungfuls of air with one hand on his churning belly and the other on his neck. “Rick!” he gasped wetly.

“Mn, you really—really gotta—really gotta—y-you gotta work on that,” Rick chuckled

The tears running down Morty’s face now were not from having something forced down his throat and he shrunk in on himself, covering his face with his hands. “Yy-you said you wouldn’t! You said you wouldn’t choke me, Rick!”

“Tsh, I said I wouldn’t _yet_ , Morty. Learn to listen.”

“No! No, you—you said wouldn’t choke me! That’s _all_ you said!” Morty cried. He knew. He _knew_.

Rick rolled his eyes hard.

“Oh come _on_ Morty, who are you going to believe? Me, or yy—y-your forgetful, stupid brain?”

Morty, he…he did tend to forget things…didn’t he? Rick always told him that. But…Rick was mistrustful.

“I-I—I…”  
“Mmhmm, that’s right you little stuttering idiot” Rick growled, stroking his spit slick cock as it twitched at his grandson’s tears.

Morty glared at his grandfather, chin trembling, before he hiccupped, wiping his eyes.

“Goddammit, no, Morty,” Rick sighed. “I’m sorry okay? Grandpa didn’t mean it.”

He wasn’t sorry.

He leaned forward, taking Morty under the arms again and pulled him up into his lap. “Here, let me make it up to you,” he said, getting his grandson to straddle his lap before trailing his fingers down the boy’s abdomen to his waistband.

Morty didn’t want Rick touching him, he was still hurt, and he was significantly less hard now, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled. But then Rick was squeezing and palming him through his briefs and he shut his eyes, sucking on his lower lip as his cock started to plump up again.

The man had been so cruel just a moment ago.

“There you go, see? Not so bad,” Rick hummed, tugging down the waistband of Morty’s briefs and trapping it under the boy’s balls so he could stroke his cock. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Morty didn’t say anything in return, only whimpered and rocked his hips to drive his cock into Rick’s fist. He felt dizzy with the whiplash of Rick’s mood. Or maybe that was the change in blood flow.

“Yeah, you—you like that huh, Morty?” Rick crooned, leaning in to mouth at the boy’s neck, squeezing his cock and earning an appreciative mewl in return. Lying through his teeth and touching Morty kindly was the best way to get the boy back into it. “You’re too easy” he hissed in his grandson’s ear.

Morty moaned, reaching down to grip Rick’s forearm with one hand and reaching up to cover his mouth with the other, disgusted with himself for liking it so much.

“You want my fingers in you baby?” Rick purred, dragging his teeth against Morty’s skin and reaching around with one hand to squeeze the boy’s bottom, fingers digging into the flesh as his other hand still worked him.

Morty’s breath hitched and he arched his back, his cock throbbing in his grandfather’s fist despite how he _didn’t_ want something inside him.

At least…he was pretty sure he didn’t.

Did he?

“Please,” he heard himself saying.

“That’s what I thought,” Rick chuckled, walking his fingers between Morty’s cheeks to press the pads against the boy’s hole before contemplating. “Mmm…I’ve got a better idea actually” he said, taking hold of Morty and standing up, turning and pushing the boy down longways on the backseat roughly. He curled his fingers in the waistband of his grandson’s underwear, yanking them down and off, causing the boy to squeak and close his legs, reaching down to cover himself.

Rick grinned, climbing onto the seat between Morty’s legs once he forced them apart and he reached down to take hold of his cock, pressing the flushed head against the boy’s opening after he stuffed a pillow under his grandson’s bottom.

Nervousness and uncertainty were written all over Morty’s face and his legs were tense as they attempted to close despite the impossibility with Rick there. “Rick?” he asked carefully, chewing on his knuckle. “Rick, what about the—the lube?”

Rick ignored him, taking ahold of the boy’s hip with his free hand, pressing forward as if he was trying to breach him and Morty panicked, putting his feet flat on the seat to push upwards. “Rick no, no, no! Please!” he yelped, eyes wide with fright.

Rick merely laughed at his grandson, leaning over to pick up his trousers and fish the bottle of lube out of the pocket. “You think I’m _that_ bad Morty? Jesus” he snorted.

“That wasn’t funny Rick!”

“I beg to—to disagree” Rick chuckled, showing off his teeth. He flicked open the lube and drizzled some over his fingers as Morty reluctantly sat his bottom back down and he scooted back just a bit.

Morty let out a hard, shaky breath in attempt to calm himself as Rick reached down and he felt slick fingers between his cheeks, rubbing at his hole. Anxiety flared deep in his belly and high in his chest as his grandfather leaned over him, bracing himself with his left hand and closed him in. He squeezed his eyes shut as the man went right for his neck.

It was remarkable he hadn’t been bitten yet.

That wasn’t a good thing though, it meant Rick was just going to get more and more riled up and when the biting came, it was going to hurt.

“Rick…” he mewled, hands on Rick’s shoulders and pushing feebly, feeling claustrophobic, only for his breath to hitch as a finger slipped inside him. After only a couple in and outs though; another was joining along side it and he bit his lip, nostrils flaring. Rick was always so impatient.

“M’ gonna fuck you so good baby,” Rick rumbled in Morty’s ear, so close his lips were brushing the shell. “Gonna fuck you till you’re begging.”

Morty’s skin prickled and he didn’t ask what he would be begging for.

Rick curled his fingers, pressing the pads into his grandson’s prostate and pulling a small noise from him, stroking his thumb over the boy’s balls. “Feels good, doesn’t it you little bastard yeah? I bet you—you—you love this.”

Rick wasn’t stupid, he knew Morty didn’t.

Morty brought his hands under Rick’s arms and up to the man’s back, blunt little nails scratching at the man’s shoulder blades as he held onto him, needing some sort of anchor as his grandfather’s fingers pumped in and out of him.

Rick hummed pleasantly as Morty squeezed around his fingers and he crushed their mouths together, kissing the boy fiercely, which made him mewl.

Morty was panting into Rick’s mouth and he made a small noise of complaint at the forcefulness, especially as the man’s tongue easily overpowered his and filled his mouth. Rick didn’t taste as much of whiskey anymore but the taste was still unpleasant and after not too long, he was turning his head to escape.

Rick growled, but let Morty turn away and sucked in air, licking his teeth as he pressed his fingers in deep. “So tight” he purred, slipping them out with a slick noise to push now three inside and continue to stretch Morty out.

Morty wished Rick would slow down, let him take a moment to catch his breath and prepare himself, but all too soon; the man was pulling his fingers out for the last time and pushing himself back up.

Rick stroked his cock a few times to slick himself up before wiping his hand off on one of the pillows carelessly and shifting closer again, taking ahold of his cock to position himself. He squeezed Morty’s hip, mimicking how they were not too long ago, but this time when he started pressing forward it was firmer, more determined.

Morty grit his teeth, unknowingly holding his breath before gasping suddenly as his hole let up enough for the head of Rick’s cock to pop in.

“That’s what you—you get for—for being tense like that Morty” Rick chuckled.

“Ouh,” Morty breathed as Rick’s cock pressed past the second ring of muscle inside him, letting the rest slide easily into his ass and he arched his back, screwing up his face at the sudden fullness.

Rick wheezed out a breath, quiet for once, and brought his now free right hand to Morty’s other hip to squeeze them both tighter than was comfortable.

“Riiiiick, Rick _please_ , take it out. Yy-you’re too big,” Morty mewled, pushing himself up on his elbows and breathing exaggerated breaths to keep himself steady.

“Oh hush,” Rick replied. “You’ve taken me before and yy-you—you—you’re gonna take me now.” He drew back a bit over half way before sliding right back inside, pleased with the face Morty made and how the boy’s cock twitched.

“Haah…”

“Yeah, see?” Rick said, repeating the movement and sighing at the feeling.

“Hoo…Rick, it’s—you’re—”

Rick chuckled, licking his lips as he eyed Morty’s cock leaking precum on the boy’s belly. “I’m—I’m what, Morty?”

“Yyour—you’re moving my—my organs around” Morty whimpered, voice strained and brow furrowed.

Rick just snorted, setting a slow rhythm of long strokes. Sure, he was impatient, but Morty wasn’t going to let him start off however he wanted and he wasn’t interested in dealing with that.

Morty didn’t know if he’d ever get used to this, the stretch of Rick’s fat cock splitting him open, the strange feeling of pressure as it shifted things around slightly. He knew logically that it wasn’t really doing that much, but god it felt so intense. Plus, Rick’s cock was _just_ long enough to reach where it wouldn’t go any more and that caused an ache deep inside each time the man bottomed out.

He was getting less sensitive now though, better able to take it, and he opened his eyes, breath shaky as he watched Rick’s hips work and how hard the man was gripping his. It hurt.

He would probably have bruises.

As usual.

“Goddamn little boy” Rick said under his breath, sheathing his cock fully in Morty’s ass and furrowing his brow, taking a moment. But then he pulled out with a little pop, quickly bringing his hands down and using his thumbs to hold open the boy’s hole as he hummed in approval.

It was all too easy to manhandle his little grandson and he roughly flipped the boy over with heavy hands, giving him hardly any time to pull the pillow up to put under his face before he was pushing back inside that velvety heat with a groan.

Morty hissed his breath in through his teeth, gripping the ratty pillow and hiding his hot face in it. He didn’t know what was worse, Rick being able to see his face, or having his head down, ass up, at Rick’s mercy—or lack thereof.

“Fuuuck yeah,” Rick rumbled, returning to his long, slow strokes, watching as Morty’s little ass swallowed him up. “I—I should’ve started doing this years ago Morty, I swear.”

Morty’s face twisted in disgust and he looked over his shoulder to say “I—I’m only fifteen nn- _now_ Rick.”

“Mm” Rick acknowledged with disinterest.

Morty scoffed, bringing his head back around, angry at the implications, but he was shut up by a quick, pointed thrust that forced a small noise out of him.

“What? You—you—you gonna _tattle_ Morty?” Rick sniggered, reaching down and gripping his grandson’s curls as he fucked into him with hard little thrusts. “You—you gonna send grandpa to prison?”

Morty whimpered, regretting his previous reaction as Rick wrenched his face out of the pillow by his hair, leaning over him and coming too close to his ear.

“Tell me. Are you going to tattle like a little baby Morty?”

Morty shut his eyes, skin prickling with fright.

“Nn-no.”

“Good,” Rick hummed, pushing Morty’s face back into the pillow and straightening up, taking ahold of the boy’s hips again.

Morty let himself breath again. He should’ve known better.

Rick was no longer interested in being careful, speeding up his thrusts to a more reasonable pace that had Morty making small pitiful noises below him. “That’s right baby” he groaned.

“Fuck, Rick,” Morty whined, reaching underneath himself to stroke his cock and focus on that instead of the sick feeling in his stomach. But the slide of the underside of Rick’s cock against his prostate was making him leak and each stroke made his heart hammer.

“Yeah, you like that,” Rick purred, watching Morty’s back as the boy’s shoulders raised in an obvious state of pleasure. “Built like a—a little bitch boy yeah Morty? Made to take grampa’s cock?”

Morty tried to ignore Rick’s banter, but that was difficult even with the man’s thrusts into him consuming his attention. What was even more humiliating was that his grandfather’s words were turning him on. He probably deserved this if he was that disgusting.

“Hh-hahh! _Fuck_!” he wheezed as Rick fucked him harder, bouncing him back and forth.

Rick always reached so far inside him and he started to whimper and mewl as the man’s cock pushed against the sharp turn inside him again and again, causing a gentle ache to bloom across his lower abdomen. “Rick pleeease! Yy-you’re going too deep, please!” he sniffled, clutching at the pillow and burying his face in it.

Rick, of course, ignored Morty, bending over the boy and digging his teeth into his shoulder with a growl, holding on as he fucked deep into his grandson’s ass.

Morty whined at the teeth, the deep painful ache it caused making his shoulder tense and his toes curl. He didn’t see why Rick had to bite him like this, he always left enough marks as it was.

He could feel fat tears welling up, burning his eyes somewhat but he really couldn’t do anything about it, everything was just too much. Sure, the in and out of Rick’s cock was an easy slide, but there was enough friction to drive him wild, cock throbbing between his legs, hard and heavy.

Rick grunted, breathing heavy with the exertion. But an aching back wasn’t about to interrupt his task.

“Yes, yes, oh fuck” Morty whined, despite how disgusting and uncomfortable he felt, and tears began to slip over his cheeks.

Rick brought his hand from Morty’s right hip around to squeeze one of the boy’s pecs and twist his nipple, growling softly and letting go of his grandson’s shoulder only to bite his neck.

Morty trembled, ass tightening around Rick’s cock. It was just too much, each thrust making his cock throb in his fist as his breath became uneven and grew harder.

“Ohooo, yy-you gonna cum already little boy?” Rick purred in Morty’s ear after letting up on his neck, knowing the signs. He snapped his hips, starting up a harder pace that had Morty squeaking a little on each thrust in and bringing his hand from the boy’s chest down to knock his hand away.

“Hah!” Morty exclaimed, eyes going wide, tears spilling at the shock. He had been so, so close and his abdomen convulsed as his swollen cock begged for just a little bit more.

Rick fisted Morty’s cock, squeezing the head and jerking the boy off quickly, shutting his eyes and breathing out a growl at the squeeze around his own length.

Morty held his breath, whole body rigid, making the girth of Rick’s cock even more prominent, and bucking his hips forward. Another small but hard thrust into Rick’s fist and he cried out, back arching sharply, the need that had been growing and growing finally breaking in waves of pleasure and relief.

Rick fucked his grandson through it with long hard thrusts, pairing it with slow firm strokes of the boy’s aching cock, milking him for all he had.

“Ahh! _Hah_!” Morty exclaimed as if it had been punched out of him, cum spilling from his cock over Rick’s fingers and dripping onto the already unclean and musty backseats.

“Ungh, yeah, that’s it,” Rick groaned and continued to fuck Morty despite his upset mewls. “Christ boy,” he muttered, opening his mouth wide to bite at a large bit of the boy’s neck.

Morty lurched forward slightly, ass squeezing around Rick’s cock as he slid his hands up to the back of his head, gripping and pulling at his curls. “Rick! It’s—it’s too much! Slow down!” he whined. He was overstimulated, nerves run ragged at how his grandfather pummeled him deep inside without mercy.

There had been a time where all he wanted was this man’s attention and now that he had it; he wanted it to end.

He deserved this.

He deserved being split apart at the seams by Rick’s fat cock.

Rick’s hands started to roam, rough palms sliding over Morty’s soft skin and strong fingers digging into the boy’s flesh. He was getting greedy, wanting even more of his grandson despite having so very much all to himself, and he couldn’t help but rub it in. “You remember the first time I filled this—this cute little ass? When I stole your virginity?” he breathed hotly in Morty’s ear. “Remember how you begged? How tight you were? I remember how yy-you—you _cried_ little boy. You’re so pretty when you cry.”

He felt the boy tighten around him briefly and hummed in pleasure.

“No one’s going to—to want you, Morty” he murmured. “Not with what I’ve done to you. Nobody wants aa—a disgusting, used up boy like you who—who likes getting reamed by his grandfather.”

Morty felt anxiety flair low in his belly at Rick’s words, nausea brought on by it making him moan, quick to be taken the wrong way. Or maybe Rick just wanted to toy with him.

“Yeahhh, see?” Rick said, sickly sweet.

Morty's skin prickled as Rick’s right hand slid up his chest for the man to hold him by the neck, making his heart pound and palms sweat with worry.

“Little Morty likes it” Rick spoke directly in the boy’s ear, gentle and patronizing.

He roughly flipped Morty onto his back, taking ahold of the boy’s legs behind his knees to push his legs forward. His body ached more surely than before but he started up again regardless, spurred on by the fact he was his grandson’s one and only, that he had taken such special things all to himself, never to be returned. The boy’s first kiss, his virginity, his chance at a normal life, a normal relationship.

The power and possession was more addictive than any drug.

“Fuuuck you’re so big,” Morty wheezed, reaching behind his head to brace himself with his hands pressed against the side of the ship as the new angle caused Rick’s cock to grind into his prostate wickedly. His cock was already plumping up again, cum leaking in a sticky string onto his belly.

He cried out softly as Rick practically folded him in half, making his hamstrings hurt and he mewled, only for a hand to be firmly pressed against his mouth. He brought his hands back down to claw at the seat, eyes glassy as he looked up at Rick and their eyes locked.

There was a good long moment where Rick’s gaze bore into his, making his heart pound before the man’s face split in a smile and he chuckled.

“Don’t let my hand stop those pretty little noises baby,” Rick crooned.

Morty shut his eyes against his grandfather’s wild eyes, whimpering and wishing this was all over.

“Fuck, yeah,” Rick grunted, brow furrowed as he quickened his pace, hips clapping against Morty’s ass lewdly and removing his hand from the boy’s mouth to bend over and delve his tongue into it.

Morty made small helpless noises as they panted into each other’s mouths, trying to get away from the kiss, but Rick held his jaw firmly, too tightly, to keep him in place. His body started to tighten, abdomen rolling and cock twitching despite his poor treatment and he shakily reached for it, only for his grandfather to slap his hand away. He whined as the man gripped both his wrists crushingly and pinned them to the seat.

This was a new type of torture: Rick always let him cum, encouraged it, even, most likely knowing how much shame it gave him.

Now he was able to turn his head and break the kiss, panting “Rick please” hotly.

“Don’t be so—so—don’t be so self-indulgent Morty.”

The accusation made anger bubble up in Morty’s chest, simmering in his belly, but he bit his tongue.

Rick straightened back up but was still bent over a good bit to keep Morty’s wrists held to the seats, looking down to where they were joined and groaning at the view. “Filthy little boy. Your ass swallows me up _aaaall_ the way to the hilt,” he rumbled, pressing in until they were flush against each other to accentuate his point before starting back up again.

Morty’s hands curled into fists and grit his teeth, eyes shut tight against the pleasure. His legs trembled and he locked them behind the small of Rick’s back, pulling the man in and arching his back off the seat with a drawn-out gasp. He felt sick but so, so good, pleasure mounting again but without any relief in his sights.

Rick growled, roughly man handling his grandson back over onto all fours again, fingers leaving broken blood vessels in their wake with the forcefulness and gathered both of Morty wrists in one hand to pin them above the boy’s head, the other holding onto his hip much too tight for comfort. He curled over, pressing his face into Morty’s back, breathing hard and dragging his teeth over soft skin, digging in but not quite biting, too distracted by the way his abs clenched and rolled and his cock pulsed in the tight, wet heat of his grandson’s ass.

Morty’s hips wiggled and thrust the best they could in his desperation to cum, each thrust of Rick’s cock into him leaving him ablaze in euphoria, insides hurting in a beautiful way only his grandfather could make him feel and his own cock oozing precum as it twitched and throbbed. All his muscles were taught, ass involuntarily attempting to push Rick out, get some relief from the merciless fucking that he didn’t know how to endure.

Just _one_ touch to his cock.

Not even a stroke, just a squeeze and he would burst.

And finally, his resolve broke.

“Rick! Rick please!” he sobbed, tears spilling from his pretty brown eyes. “Rick please I—”

Rick heaved a grunt, tilting his hips just right to start jamming his cock into Morty’s prostate and unravel the last of the boy’s self-control, leaving him shrieking.

A few more thrusts and Morty started cumming, stars bursting behind his eyelids and little body convulsing as the hands-free orgasm over took him.  
Rick wheezed, letting go of Morty’s wrists to grab the boy’s hips with both hands and pull him back into each thrust firmly, their skin clapping together. “Mine mine mine mine” he snarled as he slammed his cock into Morty again and again, lip curled as his own orgasm built quickly, body aching for release.

“Yes! Yes! Ouuhhh!” Morty cried as Rick continued to fuck into him, still cumming, ecstasy wracking his body with each thrust. He had never had an orgasm quite like this, and he was shaking with it.

Rick grunted sharply, shoving in deep, hard enough to push his little grandson forward and came with a noise as if he had just surfaced from under water, hips bucking a view last times. His abdomen clenched and unclenched, tense muscles trembling as his cock propelled strings of cum deep inside the boy below him.

Morty felt sickly satisfied at the feeling of Rick’s release, like something small and empty in him was fulfilled and he gripped the side of the ship, trembling and panting. He felt so full, full of pleasure and wrongness and cock and _Rick_.

Rick made him feel whole in some twisted way.

The man was gasping, gulping in lungfuls of air, holding on tight to Morty and growling on each exhale as the flood of hormones died down to a trickle.

Finally, once he regained his composure, he straightened up, sighing at the ache in his bones as he let go of Morty’s hips and worked his fingers to rid himself of it. “Ungh,” he let out gruffly, wiping sweat from his brow and raking his gaze over his grandson’s weak, wrecked body as he slid his tender, softening cock out of him. “Fuck.”

Morty reached back and under himself to touch his hole gingerly, loose and wet and raw, velvety and somewhat swollen as Rick’s semen dribbled out.

He whimpered, feeling much too empty and buried his face in the still-present pillow in embarrassment as Rick spread him open, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

“God _damn_ ,” Rick breathed, obviously winded but good at covering it up. He ran his fingers up Morty’s taint to press his cum back into the boy’s gaping hole, humming in approval. “Pretty little boy. All used up. All mine.” He chuckled at the whine he received, patting his grandson’s little bottom in a momentary fondness before standing up off the seat, legs shaking a little. He grabbed his pants and underwear to pull them on, belt buckle clinking.

Morty felt panic rise as physical contact ceased.

Everything hit him at once.

He was so, so sore. He could feel where bruises were developing, the familiar deep-rooted ache in his muscles a tell-tale sign of where he would find the wrongfully beautiful paintings of Rick’s fingers in the morning. His skin was sticky and clammy, and between his cheeks was slick with lube and cum. His muscles twinged at the radiating pain from the bites he received.

All of this was from Rick.

He hated him.

He felt dirty, used and dripping with Rick’s semen.

And yet, he spoke up just as the man started to climb back into the front of the ship.

“Hey…Rick? Rick could you…could you…hold me?” he whimpered.

Rick turned to look at Morty, eyes narrowed as he looked him over.

“No. Put your clothes on.”

With his last traces of hope immediately crushed, Morty’s chin trembled as he grit his teeth, fat tears welling up in his eyes and breath shaking slightly. He swallowed thickly, turning away from the front of the ship and more importantly, his grandfather, lying on his side and curling in on his painful, used up body.

Alone.


End file.
